Toon Waluigi
Toon Waluigi 'is a reoccurring character in ''Brawl in the Family, and he appears as the 16th fighter in Lawl Nova. Entrance Lawl is Funny Again Toon Waluigi falls from the sky and says "Waluigi is Back!" Special Attacks Neutral B- Waluigi Gets Soup Waluigi sips a bowl of turtle soup and throws it forward, yelling "WALUIGI HATES THIS!". This attack can be charged with B to increase its power and range. 1 out of 4 times, Waluigi will drink a bowl of French Onion soup, which he likes, healing him as he charges the attack. When doing this in front of an item, he will pick it up and throw it, even the ones that can't be picked up. When doing this in front of a food, he will throw it, but he will be healed more from the food. Move Origin In the comic strip of the same name, Waluigi goes to a restaurant to get some soup. After the waiter gives it to Waluigi, he tries it and throws it to the waiter because he didn't like it. Afterwards he gets some French Onion Soup and does the same, even though he liked it. Side B- Waluijafar Waluigi dresses up like Jafar and use his staff to capture an opponent. When someone is captured, Waluijafar has 5 seconds to pick a command: *A lets him hit the opponent with his staff. *B reverses the opponents's controls (4 second cooldown). *X or Y will shock the opponent (6 second cooldown). *L or R will poison them (8 second cooldown). *Z will Waluigify them, nullifying their actions for 5 seconds, and you'll need to button mash to escape (10 second cooldown). Move Origin In the comic strip of the same name, which is a parody of a scene from Disney's Aladdin, Waluigi (dressed up like Jafar) uses his magic staff to hypnotize the sultan and convince him to kick Aladdin out of the palace. But instead, Waluijafar turns the sultan into a Waluigi. This inspired the effect when pressing Z. Up B- Waluigi Surfin' Waluigi will surf upwards diagonally in the air, dealing damage from his ascent and falling water waves. Pressing B during the surf will have the wave become Waluigi as well, pushing him farther. The Waluigi wave also deflects projectiles by Waluigifying them. However, this doesn't make him immune to melee attacks. Move Origin In the comic strip of the same name, Waluigi goes surfing in the ocean, but ends up turning everything around him into Waluigi, from his surfboard to the entire ocean. Down B- Teaching Art Waluigi will pull out a canvas, asking players to show their art. There can be only one out at a time. He can also be the only one to pick it up and throw it. Pressing Down B again to make him teleport to the canvas, and breaking it. While projectiles can break the canvas, physical contact with the canvas will force the opponent to draw on the canvas. The time spent drawing depends on their IQ; the higher it is, the more time spent painting. Move Origin In the comic strip of the same name, Waluigi is an Art Teacher. When he asks his class to show him their art, Luigi shows him a picture of Michelangelo's David, but with Waluigi's face. Waluigi then breaks the canvas and draws a "better picture" (a crude drawing of himself). Final Smash- 16 Extremely Traumatic Seconds A Phillips box floats down in the middle of the screen, sucking up any assist characters up into it. Afterwards, Waluigi will repel the box with... a horribly traumatic image that is censored, surrounded by a purple circle. When stuck in the circle, attacks will backfire and movement will result in tripping. Touching Waluigi results in an instant KO, but if nobody does, this the smash will end after 16 seconds. Move Origin This is the only move that doesn't come from the Waluigi in the Family comics, and also the only one that isn't named after the comic it's based on. In the comic "Phillips Box", after the Phillips spirits take over the world, Waluigi comes from his vacation to save the day. He then scares the spirits by doing something during 16 (Extremely Traumatic) Seconds which is censored. Since the last panel shows Waluigi buttoning his shirt, it's implied that he might've got naked. KO Sounds KO #1: "aaAAAAAAGHH?!" KO #2: "NO!" Star KO: "HOW DARE YOU-" Screen KO: "Whyyyyee." Taunts Up Taunt: "PURPLE IS A COLOR." Side Taunt: "TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME!" Down Taunt: "Terrible." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Waluigi performs a little victory dance. Victory 2: Waluigi sings about "Saving the world, winning the girl!" alongside Daisy. Victory 3: "Sometime Waluigi thinks... He thinks about the most important things in life." he says as he looks off into a sunset. If 151 seconds pass, the sun will turn into Waluigi with a mighty "WAAA". Failure/Clap: Waluigi looks forward in great anger. Moveset '''Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack- Waluigi creates a Pac-Man like head on his hand which bites three times. In the last bite the mouth is bigger. *Dash attack- Waluigi stops running to perform a slap. *Forward tilt- Waluigi, dressed as the Statue of Liberty, kicks forward. *Up tilt- Waluigi takes a paintbrush and swings it upwards. *Down tilt- A present appears in front of Waluigi, and another Waluigi pops out of it. 'Smash' *Forward smash- Waluigi summons Wario, who body slams forwards. *Up smash- Waluigi turns into a dinosaur and screams "WAAH" upwards. *Down smash- Waluigi "dances", kicking at both sides of him. 'Other' *Ledge attack- *Trip attack- 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial- Waluigi sits on a couch and rocks it back and forth. *Forward aerial- Waluigi disguises himself as a super hero and dashes forwards. *Back aerial- Waluigi grabs the Pet Shop Lady and holds her behind him. *Up aerial- Waluigi throws a bomb upwards. *Down aerial- Waluigi stomps downwards with two feet. Meteor Smash. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab- Waluigi turns into a dog and bites the opponent. *Pummel- Waluigi munches the grabbed opponent. *Forward throw- Waluigi spits the opponent forwards. *Back throw- Waluigi puts the opponent inside a trash can and throws them backwards. *Up throw- Waluigi puts the opponent on a frying pan and fries them before flipping the frying pan, launching them upwards. *Down throw- Waluigi stomps the opponent repeatedly, last hit is a Meteor Smash. Classic Mode Quotes * "Expecting Louie the Lilac? TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME!" * "Spiders? WALUIGI HATES THIS!" * "You hate color too? Waluigi hates you a little less!" * "With Wario's help, I'll take over your games!" * "You called that madness? You better go back to the box!" * "Techno-Waluigi was built with one purpose only: To be better than your Inators!" * "This one looks great!" *Take a big bite off the Journal #3* * "So Santa, bring your presents, 'cause Waluigi does not want cold yet again!" * "Another stupid color comic..." * "YOU ARE A TERRIBLE ARTIST!" * "YES! WALUIGI IN THE FAMILY IS THE BEST VIDEOGAME WEBCOMIC EVER!" * "Don't worry, I won't say "what" again... all I will say is "WAA"!" * "The Flash? Green Lantern? Waluigi in the Family is better than those dumb comic books!" * "All your spell are today, * "You cannot be a good secret agent until you hide on your worst enemy's towel!" * "I know a place where you'll be welcomed Dad... THE TRASH CAN!" * "WAA! Gimme Candy!" * "Small fry, get out of Waluigi's pond!" * "Heh, heh, heh... Dark "nut"... heh, heh, heh..." * "...Terrible" * "And that's how the Dinosaurs ruled the Earth!" If fight against Team Ñoba * "That's what you get for replacing me as the star of the April's Fools specials!" Trivia * Matthew Taranto, creator of Brawl in the Family, is aware of Toon Waluigi's presence in Lawl Nova after Skapokon tweeted him his classic mode video, with Matthew liking the tweet. This makes him one of the few creators aware of their presence in Nova, alongside Vinesauce Joel knowing about his own moveset, and Bleet knowing about Irene's moveset. Extras Animal Pick-Min - You can only move by walking, and you can pick up items. Art "Watch and Learn!": the crude picture of Waluigi from the original comic. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Brawl in the Family Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Celebrities Category:Italian Category:00's Category:Webcomic Characters Category:The Competitive Era Category:Hit n' Run Category:Zoner Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sorta-Human Category:Starter Character Category:Medium-Weight Category:Creator-Aware